User blog:Warriorcat1195/This wiki
Category:Blog posts I've seen a lot of progress on this wiki lately, and I just want to give a shout-out, and say how proud I am right now. When I started this wiki, I didn't think I'd get anyone on here, and I thought that the wiki would never be popular. I thought that no one would join, and that my pages would be stuck with Google photos forever. Then I met GgC1ND3R STR1P3. He'd promised chararts. I later learned he didn't know how to do them, and I felt hopeless again. However, I had someone on the wiki, and he was making edits here and there, and later made his own pages. I knew that it was a start. Then I met Stealth. I'd been asking her to mentor me in the charart field on Warriors Wiki so I could transfer them here. I later learned that I couldn't use the wiki's blanks here, but when Stealth learned about my wiki and decided to join, she helped make a charart project and gave me two blanks to start with: Cats of the Park and The Early Settlers. They weren't much help, but again, I knew it was a start. Stealth started making her own pages, and I couldn't have been more pleased. She's even a good author, if you haven't read Leopardstar's Mistake. Not too much later, Spookycat came in, with her coding expertise to make the wiki better. With another person on the wiki, I was so pleased... Icebreeze joined and I was thrilled. Then comes Brambleshade, and I just went nuts that I had more people. This wiki and the community has certainly grown, and everyone has their own special talents: '''Stealth: '''Charart expert, and very organized--probably the most organized teenager I've ever met! She always seems to be on top of everything, and she seems to have some experience in every field! It's insane! '''Spookycat: '''Expert coder (compared to me, anyway), and can make any template needed. She's a great editor, and I know that with the books project she started, she'll get the wiki up towards perfection. '''Cinderstripe: '''He's just got a creativity and spirit that I've never seen before, I can't explain it. But I know that he's got potential. '''Icebreeze: '''She's really good at chararts as well, and I'm sure she'll help us shorten our list! '''Brambleshade: '''He hasn't been here long enough to show me what he can do, but I can see potential in him easily. I've got my own talents, but none that affect here. Creative? Sure, but that's really it. I can sing, I can play piano, and I've always gotten straight As (not sure how much longer that will last), but it doesn't really have an impact on this wiki. I'm just so thankful that you guys have joined and have helped out, and I will be forevermore. I can tell that with help from you guys, this wiki will grow to be very popular, however long it takes. I think every single one of you is awesome and I hope you continue to be active on this wiki!!!